Friends of Friends
by She-Elf-15
Summary: Yeah....It's about Gundam Wing, and the elements!(friends characters! Story!)


Disclaimer: This isn't mine (Fan fic) or the plot (it's my friend's) or the characters!!! I don't own, nor Teresa, April, Jen, or Laura. This, again, Is NOT my fic! NOR DOES SHE OWN THE LAST NAMES OF ELIJAH WOOD, OR DOMINIC MONAGHAN!! 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Melime Maxwell ~ Teresa Wood

Amara Barton ~ Amanda Monaghan

Laura Winner ~ LesLes Lippa 

April Yuy ~ EleEle Nej

Jen Chang ~ Sheeta Fa Torane 

NOTE:: This is NOT my story! Please do not think that it is! IF you review, please use Teresa's name!! (FOAN:: (friend of author's notes) Though I might have revised it.....*blush*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************

When Teresa Wood, Gundam Pilot 06 Fallen Angel, came back from her mission, she went to her laptop. She had gotten 4 junk mails, and 15 e-mails from April, telling her not to be late the next day. At the age of seventeen, she still looked as if she was thirteen. She was treated that way, except when she, and the other girls, were on missions. She, and her best friend Amanda, with all the other friends, were the only people that saw her for herself. Teresa was 5'2" with light blue hair down to her ankles, with eyes that matched her hair. She had been very pretty, but only middle school students had asked her out. 

"Hey Teresa!" LesLes yelled. LesLes Lippa had light pink hair, with cotton candy eyes to match, and was only an inch taller than Teresa. "Hey LesLes! How'd the mission go?" Teresa asked, looking up from her computer. "Alright, but that G-boy showed up again. He's getting annoying now, that Maxwell guy." LesLes sighed out. "Yeah, one showed up at mine too. That blonde one, Quatre, he was being too polite. Ya know? With the whole 'Sorry I shot you.' thing." Teresa had said, gesturing to her shot leg. "What!? You got shot?! About time!" Sheeta yelled down from her suit. Sheeta fa Torane was about 5'1", with green hair down to her shoulder, and light brown eyes. "Yes I did, but, Quatre fixed it up when he did. He knows now that I work for the Docs., but he still thinks that I'm a guy. If you ask me, he needs more target practice." Teresa yelled up to Sheeta. "Yeah, the serious one, Heero, right?, Well, he did his whole 'Who are you, and who do you work for?' bit. Ya know, I was THIS close to being shot, but the look on his face when I told him that I worked for Dr. J, was just priceless!" Sheeta said. "Hey sistahs!" A girl said, walking up to the growing group, "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" she smiled. The girl looked around 5'5" with orange hair, and yellow eyes. "Hey EleEle! Did you hear? Teresa got shot!" LesLes said, EleEle looked pissed. "No I didn't. Who was it, so I can kill the little Ba**tard." she said, hitting a hand into her other. "EleEle, calm down. Quatre did it, and afterwards, he cleaned it up." Teresa had said, trying to calm her down. That was EleEle Nej for you. Big sister protection 24/7. 

"Hey...you guys?....Where's Amanda?" Teresa asked, not seeing her friend anywhere. "I dunno... I haven't seen her all day." They had said. "Girls, we have a problem." Dr. J had said, walking up to them. "What's the matter?" EleEle said, stepping forward. "Amanda, along with Quatre, have been captured." Dr. R said, walking through the little slidey door thing that goes Whoosh!. "Who's the one that's gonna get Amanda out?" LesLes asked. "Well, the male Gundam Pilots are planning a rescue. I think it's time for them to meet the Elements. Don't you?" Dr. G said, coming out of the shadows, like the creppy way she always did. "YEAH! Let's do it!" They all said. "Alright! Fallen Angel. Tenshi of light, love, and Earth ready to go!" Teresa said, pumping her arm in the air. "Mimas, Tenshi of Death ready to fight!" LesLes exclaimed. "Tanshine (pronounced Tea-inShe-in fast), Tenshi of Fire, ready to kick their asses!" EleEle said, running for her gundam. "Lysithesa, Angel of water, ready to cool their jets!" Sheeta said. (FOAN:: Corny, no?) The others were already in their suits. "Alright Elements! Our Angel of the Winds is captured! Let's go get her back!" Teresa said, as Dr. J (FOAN:: Who is a girl!) ran up, skirt blowing in the wind. "DON'T FORGET! YOU CAN SHOW YOURSELVES AFTER YOU GET AMANDA!" she said, waving to her pilots. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE AMANDA IS AT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!?! I'M JUST ANOTHER PIECE OF MEAT FOR YOU TO LOOK AT AIN'T I?!?!?!?!?!" Amanda screamed to whoever was on the outside of the cell. "Owwww....Did someone get the number on that gundam?..." someone said from within the dark cell. "Who's There?!" Amanda said, backing up to a dark corner. "STOP yelling. My names Quatre, what's yours?" a young blonde boy asked, walking into the light from outside the door. "The names Tenshi. Why are you here? And in MY cell?" she asked him forcefully. "I don't know. The last thing I do is, being with my friends." he said, walking over to her. "Oh. You don't know where we are?" she asked anxiously. He simply shook his head. "No, I guess I was unconscious when they brought me here. Didn't you see?" he asked. "No. I was a little busy trying to KEEP MY DIGNITY! These guys here don't understand the IDEA OF ASKING!" she yelled out to the people that were outside the cell. You could hear one of them humph. "I hope that my friends come soon. I hate cells. They need a new interior decorator." he said, trying to add humor to the dire situation. Amanda laughed. "Yeah. A little dark and dusty, no?" she said. She and Quatre shared a laugh. "Well, I guess that we'll have to get used to it. We'll probably be here for a while." Quatre said, sitting in the little light that came into the room. "Oh well... I wonder who'll come and get us..." Amanda said, thinking out loud to herself. "Well, it's simple really. Either my friends come, or OZ comes to take us somewhere else." He said logically. 

~~~~~~~Meanwhile, with the elements~~~~~~~~~~

"Arrgh! Why don't they just leave us alone?!" Sheeta asked, as she sliced through MDs at an alarming rate. "They know that were trying to get to our friend, what do you think?" Teresa said sarcastically. "Ooohh!" Sheeta said. Teresa visibly sweatdroped...well....that is if she were an Anime character. "This is OZ, you are surrounded! Come out of the Gundams now!" Someone said. "Yippee! We're coming!" EleEle said. "Don't try anything funny now...!" the voice warned. All the girls climbed out of their gundams....

END CHAPPIE 1!!

CHAPTER 2 SOON TO COME!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
